minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Orange and Silver
This story is fake as are all others on this site. Please do not edit unless given permission by me. Introduction It has been 10 years since me and Jane killed Blue Alex. We are both now 24. But it is time for a new adventure. My name is Jack and this is the story of my encounters with Orange and Silver Alex. 1. The Arrival Me and Jane are still playing Minecraft after 10 years. We made a new world and saw 2 things in the distance. One was orange and the other was silver. We flew over to it and found a sign. It said We will avenge you, Blue," We immediatly knew it was referring to Blue Alex. We wondered who would say this. We thought that maybe Blue Alex had worked with other entities to take over Minecraft. 2. Orange Appears We saw that some other people had seen orange and silver entities. They were orange and silver Alex. We went back into the world and found the entire ground had turned to lava. We looked up and saw Orange Alex starring down at us. We flew up and had a conversation with him. Orange Alex: You killed Blue. Me: He tried to destroy Minecraft, I had no other choice! Orange Alex: He fought so well. Now I will destroy you! Suddenly he charged at us. We avoided him and hit him with a trident from the 1.13 snapshots. He fell down and vanished in the lava. 3. Silver is Here. Suddenly the lava was replaced by iron blocks. We looked down and saw Silver Alex. We came down and talked to him. Silver Alex: You killed Blue and Orange. Me: They both tried to destroy Minecraft, I had no options. Silver Alex: You killed them so now I will kill you! Suddenly he started hitting us with enchanted iron swords which somehow damaged us in creative mode. We snuck behind him and hit him with a diamond sword and he fell dying on the iron blocks. The ground turned back to grass and we saw Silver and Oranges bodies sitting there. 4. Blues Soul Suddenly we saw a see through figure. It was the soul of Blue Alex. It dove into Silver and Oranges bodies and vanished. 5. Alive Again Suddenly Silver and Orange got up and were bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter than before. They were brought back by Blue Alex's soul. 6. The End They both charged at us full speed but we stabbed them as they ran by with. It slowed them down slightly but not much. Suddenly and iron block and a block of lava apppeared. They had signs on them which said "This is connected to someone of the same or similar material," We tried to break the blocks but it did nothing. We realised we had to get them to charge at the blocks to destroy them. Jane distracted Silver and I tricked Orange into charging at the iron block. Suddenly Silver dissapeared. Jane then got Orange to run through his own block. They were both dead. The adventure was over. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural